Livin' the Life That She Chose
by John Reed
Summary: Elena is a target  again  and Damon is between her and the danger.  But he is not alone...  Continuation  and probably conclusion  of "Vampires and Witches and Elena" group of stories.  Began in last chapter of "Jenna and the Choice"
1. The Tip

All is Not as it Seems

"You want me to cast a spell on a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

Elena nodded.

"Damon or Stefan?"

"Yeah."

"Elena, I have an agreement with Katherine – an agreement to leave them alone. You know she'll kill me if I break it."

"I'm not asking you to hurt them Bonnie. Just help me understand them better."

Bonnie was confused. Then she felt something.

"Did you bring Damon here?" she asked Elena sharply.

Elena gasped at the sudden change in Bonnie. "No! He won't come with me, even when I ask."

"Well he's here now." Bonnie said, as Damon knocked on her door.

"I didn't. I promise. Do you want me to see what he wants?"

Bonnie nodded, glaring.

"OK. I'll be right back."

Yeah, he had interrupted her asking for a favor, a favor it didn't look like she would get. But Elena was not wasting this chance to talk to him. She hurried to the door and went through it, closing it behind her.

"Damon. Do you want to see Bonnie?"

Damon laughed. "You know better than that."

"I didn't think you were talking to me."

"Why would you think that?" Damon asked.

"I haven't seen you as much as usual for the last couple of days. When I did see you, you hardly said anything. I've seen you like that before - when I said something that upset you."

"Elena…" Damon tried.

"No Damon. Let me finish. Everyone else is upset because of what I asked you to do to Jenna, and I understand that. I almost expected it. But not from you. You know what I had to do that day. You are the only one who knows everything that happened – the only one I trusted to know everything. If anyone would understand, I thought it would be you. But I don't see it."

Damon waited a second – he was letting her vent.

"You misunderstand, Elena. Maybe I was like you describe, but it wasn't about you. It was about me."

"The 'it's not you it's me speech?' What are you saying?"

"No Elena, not that either. I'm saying it was hard for me to do that to Jenna. It's harder for me to do things like that now."

It took her a second, but Elena began to understand what he was saying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"No, Elena. I said I would do it and I did. It's just harder now."

"You're not upset with me? Everyone else is."

"No. I don't really understand all of your reasons, but I don't have to. I stepped up and faced my feelings about you long ago. I made promises to you, and one is I will tell you if I am upset at what you do. I won't make you guess."

Elena released a sigh of relief and hugged Damon. "Thank you. I need to know that you're still with me – that I'm not alone."

"I'm with you Elena, anywhere you go. Give or take in there." Damon said, nodding at Bonnie's house.

* * *

Favors From Old Loves

Katherine approached the boarding house slowly. She knew Stefan was in there, and he would know that she was reaching the door – if he was paying attention. Not very likely.

She knocked. She was here for a favor, and she was going to be polite about it.

Stefan came to the door and was surprised to see her. "Elena…"

Katherine shook her head. "Not Elena."

"Katherine" Stefan said as he realized it was her. She couldn't read his expression.

"Yes. Can I ask you something?"

Stefan hesitated, but motioned for her to come in.

"You got me into some trouble with Elena when we were last alone together."

Katherine smiled to herself. "Did I?"

"Yes. And I'm not sure I ever got out of it."

Katherine faced Stefan before sitting where he indicated. "I've been gone a long time, Stefan. If you're still in trouble with her, it's probably your own doing."

"Yeah. Living in the mess I made." Stefan stared at her briefly. She looked so much like Elena, but was so different inside.

"What did you need?" he asked.

* * *

Keeping Secrets

It was close to the end of the summer. School would start again soon, which meant Alaric Salzman was at the school, working when he saw her.

"Isobel."

"Hi Rick." Was she smiling – it was hard for him to tell.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Did you come to see me?"

Isobel hesitated. She had hoped the pleasantries would last a little longer.

"Katherine asked me to check into something with you."

"I don't work for Katherine."

Isobel actually winced. "I know, Rick. It's just that Elena told me you have vervain darts that can take down a vampire. Can you tell me how many you have?"

"Why?"

"Please Rick. How many?"

"Right now – ten."

Isobel closed her eyes. "Not enough. Can you make more?"

"Yes. Why would you want them. I use them against people like you."

"We would use them to protect Elena, Rick. Something you approve of."

Alaric shook his head. "She is not on the top of my list to help right now. She told me what she did."

Isobel was stunned. Elena had asked her to keep it a secret.

"She had to, Rick. It was self defense. She did what she had to do to keep herself and Damon alive."

It was Alaric's turn to be stunned. "And how was having Damon erase Jenna's memory of vampires self defense? How did it keep Damon and Elena alive?"

Isobel closed her eyes and exhaled. This was not going as she had hoped at all. Alaric was cold, not willing to help her with the vervain darts, and she had just broken her promise to Elena.

"Isobel," Alaric said. "Exactly what did Elena do?"

* * *

Interruptions

Katherine's phone interrupted her conversation with Stefan. She looked at the screen to see who was calling and then back at him as she stood up to take it. She couldn't tell how he was taking what she was asking of him.

She was back before he had blinked

"Stefan, we need to go now!" Katherine said it as she grabbed one of his arms and pulled him to the door.

"Katherine, what?" He wasn't really resisting.

"No time, Stefan. Now!"

* * *

Back to the Hell House

Damon was fairly far from Bonnie's house, having left Elena to return to her discussion with Bonnie. He had arranged to meet her later in the day before he let her go back into the house he hated so much.

Damon's phone rang. He was surprised as he checked the caller before answering.

"Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Where is Elena?" Katherine asked. "Is she with you?"

"No. Bonnie's house."

"Go to her Damon and stay with her. I'll send others to the Bennett house as well. OK?"

"On my way," Damon said. "Is there a problem?"

But Katherine was gone.

* * *

911

Stefan let Katherine pull him through the door and into the daylight. He only resisted when he smelled something.

"Is that smoke coming from my house?" he asked, pulling away from her. "We need to go back."

"No, Stefan." Katherine said. "No time."

"But," he tried again.

Katherine was pulling him again. "Call 911 – the fire department. And the sheriff too, if you think she can handle it. But we need to move."

* * *

Unwelcome

Elena felt much better after her conversation with Damon, but she wasn't quite ready to give up on the spell yet. Bonnie was having none of it.

"Why don't you just talk to them, ask them?"

"I need to be sure, Bonnie," Elena replied.

"You can't keep doing this, Elena. You can't use magic or compulsion as a crutch to avoid facing what's hard. And you have to bring me or Damon into it."

Elena was in denial "That's not what I'm doing…"

She was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and by a startled Bonnie.

"Elena – there are vampires around my house."

"Who's at the door?" She asked.

"Damon." Bonnie said, rising and going there followed by Elena.

"I need to come in." Damon said as soon as the door was open.

"Get these vampires away from my house." Bonnie said as she glared at Damon.

"They won't go away unless I am in there with Elena."

"No!" Bonnie said.

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"Katherine wants a vampire inside with you. Otherwise, they stay right by the house out here."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"The vampires out here tell me she got a tip. Someone's coming for Elena."

"I'll go outside Damon," Elena said. "We don't have to bring Bonnie into this."

"No. You're safer in the house than anywhere outside. But Katherine wants a vampire inside waiting with you, or the others will be right next to the house. And more are coming. Do you see Bonnie?"

Bonnie did. There were four besides Damon when he knocked, there were six now.

"Isobel. I'll let Isobel come in to be with Elena."

Elena was confused. Damon just glared.

"She's with Rick and they're busy. She can't come. It has to be me."

"Bonnie, he won't do anything," Elena was almost pleading.

"I can't trust him Elena."

"You know he'll do what I ask him to." Elena said. "And I am asking him to do nothing in your house except protect me. That's all he will do – right Damon?" Elena asked, looking directly at him.

Damon nodded.

Bonnie noticed that another vampire had arrived. She spat the words, more than said them. "Come in, Damon."


	2. If We Live, Now You Know

What Vampires Fear

"I had no idea," Alaric said. "Maybe I can understand what she was thinking when she did what she did to Jenna."

Isobel had told Alaric everything she knew about the day before Elena had Damon erase Jenna's memory.

"She only did what she had to, Rick. She always does what she has to. It's why others are starting to fear her."

"Others? What do you mean Isobel?"

"Other vampires – those that aren't Salvatores or connected to Katherine."

"Other vampires fear Elena?"

"It may not be on CNN, but word gets around. They know what happened on Founder's Day here."

"That wasn't Elena," Alaric countered.

"It was a Gilbert, along with a few other Mystic Falls families. They know that. And they know the name Elena Gilbert."

"But she's your daughter, not really a Gilbert."

"They don't know that, but they know she acts like a Gilbert, as far as keeping vampires out of the town. And they know she has started working for or with Katherine. Most of the vampires that know of Katherine really hate and fear her. And now, this Gilbert – a name they know, fear and hate, starts working with Katherine, who they know, fear and hate. Do you see where this is going?"

Alaric did.

"Then they hear that vampires are starting to die around Elena."

"Not just her," Alaric objected. "You were there sometimes, so was I."

"Sometimes you, sometimes me, different people or vampires around her. But she was always there. She is the constant. They're not stupid enough to miss it."

"So, what does it mean?"

"And," Isobel continued, "they hear that several parties have tried to take her out. Just vampires, or very recently, vampires working with humans. And anyone that has tried, vampire or human, has ended up dead."

"OK, so…?"

"So there are some who would raze the town to take out Elena. Or Katherine. But they can't get to Katherine. And they know that Elena works for Katherine – getting her would get Katherine."

Alaric just stared, waiting for her to continue.

"We hear things too, Rick. And we've heard that someone is raising a band of vampires to do just that. We're trying to get ready for it. Katherine is talking to Stefan now, finding out what he's willing to do. And I'm talking to you, seeing if you're willing to help us. Are you?"

* * *

The Most Vulnerable 

Jeremy and Jenna were watching TV when she thought she smelled something. She looked out a window and saw someone who looked like they were trying to start a fire.

Jenna opened the window and yelled at the man "Hey. What are you doing?"

Jeremy was up and recognized what he was.

"Come away from the window, Jenna."

"I'm calling someone," she said, heading for the phone.

"No, let me," Jeremy said. He pulled out his phone and called Elena. Looking out the widows he could see there were three. All looked like they were doing the same thing.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked as she answered.

"Elena, I think there are vampires here."

Jenna was looking out the window. "Elena? You're calling Elena?"

"What?" Elena asked.

Jenna gasped. Jeremy went to the window to see what she was watching. Stefan and two other vampires were attacking those trying to start fires.

Jenna heard Elena's voice behind her, "She shouldn't be watching this, Jeremy."

They both turned around.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"Jer, please talk to me." Elena said from the phone.

"Hello again Jeremy. Come away from the windows, please."

Jeremy disconnected the cell phone and turned it off.

"Elena," Jenna said, "they're trying to start a fire."

"I know. But they won't."

"Katherine?" Jeremy asked.

Katherine nodded. "We'll need to get you someplace safe."

"What do you mean, Elena?" Jenna asked.

Stefan entered. Another vampire was visible on the doorstep

"She means they might come back." Stefan said. "But someone will stay here and try to stop them. But will you come with me? I'll take you someplace safe until this is done."

Jenna looked at Jeremy who nodded.

"Will you call for some help?" she asked Stefan.

"Yes. Your home will be fine."

Jenna nodded and went to Stefan.

"Marcus is at the doorstep, Jeremy. He will carry you. Is that all right?"

Jeremy nodded. "What's happening? Where is Elena?"

"She's with Bonnie. I will call her and let her know you are being taken to safety."

"Are we going to Bonnie's house?"

"No, Jeremy. You and Elena both seem to be targets. You'll be in different places."

"Targets?" Jeremy asked.

"Marcus and Stefan will do everything they can to keep you safe. But Jeremy, you should know that Jenna is the vulnerable one. If anything attacks and gets through, it will get through to you."

"And we'll find out if this ring really works."

"It worked for John Gilbert. The other worked for Alaric Salzman – which, I am told you witnessed."

"Seeing and experiencing are different, " Jeremy said as he walked to Stefan and the one she called Marcus.

Katherine watched as Stefan convinced Jenna to allow him to lift her, and as the vampires carried the humans away in a blur.

* * *

Different From What Was Imagined

Elena was frantic. Jeremy's phone was gone – no answer. She had pulled out the phone Katherine had given her, wondering if this was danger enough to keep her out of trouble.

Then it rang.

"Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Are you with Damon, Elena?"

"Yes."

"Stay with him. Do as he asks. Ask him how many vampires are near the house."

"Damon," Elena said, catching his attention. "How many vampires are around the house? Katherine wants to know."

"Twelve."

"He says twelve," Elena repeated into the phone.

"Then that's all. And two or three may leave."

"What's going on? Jeremy called, but we were cut off."

"I know Elena," Katherine tried to reassure her. "He is with Stefan and Jenna and one of my vampires. They are being taken to safety."

"Was my house attacked again?"

"Yes, but the attackers have been destroyed. One of my guys will stay here to keep anything else from happening."

"Why are they doing this?"

"They're looking for you, Elena. Stay there with Damon. With Bonnie's house protected, with Damon and the others outside, nothing should get to you. I'll call you soon to let you know what to do next."

Katherine disconnected before Elena could speak again.

Damon could see how upset Elena was. "What did she say" Damon asked.

"Vampires at my house. Stefan and one of her idiots are taking Jenna and Jeremy to safety."

"Then she was right. Someone's coming for you." Damon regretted saying it immediately. Elena looked afraid – a look he couldn't remember ever seeing on her.

"She's never had so many idiots with me. She's telling me to stay with you and Bonnie. She's really worried about this."

"You are too," Damon said. "But we've stopped everything else. We'll stop this."

"But if they get through…"

"They won't, Elena. Not while I'm alive."

"We could both be dead tomorrow, or tonight." Elena shook her head and decided to tell him. He had to know. She couldn't take a chance that it would end without him knowing.

"The bracelet stays," Elena said.

"What?" Damon asked.

Elena held up the wrist with the bracelet. "The bracelet stays. You win the prize, if she lives through this."

Damon hesitated a second as he realized what she was saying. "Oh. Sweet!"

"Oh? Sweet?" Elena asked. She was almost glaring at him now. "That's it?"

Bonnie came in. "Couldn't help overhearing. Let me be the first to congratulate you. My best friend and my new…uh…"

"Best friend-in-law." Damon said, smirking at her.

"God, I imagined this moment differently," Elena said.

* * *

We Don't Hug

Alaric was with Isobel, having shown her the vervain darts, making more, when her phone rang. She left the room to take the call.

When she returned, she was visibly agitated.

"Rick, its going down now. The Salvatore house was on fire and they tried to set one at the Gilbert house. Elena's holed up at the Bennett house."

"You sounded like you were just starting to get ready."

"Katherine thought we had more time. Not everything is in place for this. And the best part is, you're a target."

"So I'd better finish these. We could have company any time."

"Oh we will have company," Isobel said. "Two of Katherine's vampires are coming to join us."

"Well I hope you can tell hers from the bad guys. I won't be able to."

"Sure you can Rick. We're not into hugging. If one jumps at me or you, shoot it with one of your darts."


	3. Fights, Pleas and Choices

Alive for the Fight

Jeremy had no idea where they were when they stopped. There were deep in the woods somewhere, but he had kept his eyes closed almost the entire time. Marcus put him down and was off. Jeremy ran to Stefan's side as he carefully laid Jenna down.

"Where are we?" he asked Stefan.

"North and a little East of town. From what Katherine's people were telling her, this is the opposite of the direction the trouble was coming from."

Jeremy nodded. "How is she?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything."

Jeremy stared at his aunt. Her eyes were opening, but she didn't move otherwise.

"Where's Marcus?" he asked Stefan as he sat next to Jenna.

"Making sure there is no danger here. He's eager to get back to where Katherine is."

"They looked like they would do anything to protect Elena. Same with Katherine, I guess."

"Yeah." Stefan said. He was facing away from them.

"And you?" Jeremy asked. "Are you loyal to Katherine?"

"Love and hate, Jeremy. Like you and Elena."

Jenna was trying to sit up now.

"Will this bring back the memory of what Damon erased?" Jeremy asked Stefan as he helped Jenna.

Stefan went to her other side to help. "I don't know. But if it does, there's going to be a fight. And I want to be there."

"Oh?" Jeremy asked. "Who would you root for?"

"Don't know yet. Let's just keep them both alive long enough for the fight to begin."

* * *

Vampires, Witches and Idiots

Elena didn't know how to act now. Something would have to change between her and Damon, something just to show that they were official. She had no idea what.

At least, for now, she could blame it on being afraid.

She looked at him as he looked at her. He was smiling, no sign of the fear she felt. Calm, so sure everything would be fine. She couldn't decide if it was comforting or maddening.

And there she sat, staring, wondering what to do. She was rescued by Bonnie.

"Elena, come and see the TV."

She and Damon were up instantly. He took her hand as they went, which caused her to smile. At least he knew what to do.

"What is it?" she asked Bonnie.

Bonnie just pointed. Several burning buildings in Mystic Falls, supposedly arson.

Elena stared at the TV for a minute before she could force herself to voice her question.

"Do you think that's because of me?"

Damon and Bonnie both wanted to assure her it wasn't, but neither spoke.

"We need to leave – get out of town."

"You know what Katherine said, Elena." Damon reminded her.

"I know. But it wasn't an assignment, it was her trying to keep me safe. And now I have to leave to keep Mystic Falls safe. I'm sure she'll understand."

"You going to ask her first?" Damon asked.

"I'm only allowed to use the phone when I'm in danger. Right now I'm surrounded by vampires, witches and idiots. I'm not the one in danger."

"Does she know what you call her helpers?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

Will the Fear Never End?

Alaric watched as Isobel removed a dart from a vampire, and then took the steps needed to kill it.

"I don't know what games you've been playing while I've been away, Rick," Isobel said as she handed him the dart before moving to another downed vampire, "but I'm impressed. I'd like in on this sometime."

"Do you prefer hunter or prey?" Alaric asked. She wasn't the old Isobel he wanted so much, but right now, she would do as is.

"With you? I'll play from either side."

Isobel handed him another two darts. She had destroyed one of them, but left the other.

"You forgot one," Alaric said.

"Oh. He's one of ours. I assume he'll be fine in a minute?"

"Sorry. About 10 or 15 minutes. But weren't two supposed to come?"

"Not from the same place. I think Katherine is spread pretty thin. Hopefully, the other will be here in a minute."

She had just finished speaking when the other vampire arrived. Alaric watched Isobel talk to him. The vampire picked up the one hit by mistake as Isobel spoke to Alaric.

"We're done here, aren't we? We should get moving."

"We are, but we can't just leave these bodies here," Alaric said as he followed Isobel to the outside.

"Call your vampire council to take care of it. They can do that, right?"

They both stopped short and gasped when they reached the outside. Three or four plumes of smoke were easily seen rising into the air.

"You weren't kidding when you said they would destroy the town to get to Elena," Alaric said.

"No. And we'd better find her before they do."

"Didn't you say she was at the Bennett house?"

"I did, and I'm sure she was. But one of the really scary things about Elena – no matter whose side you're on – is that she is rarely where she is supposed to be."

* * *

The Plea and The Price

Katherine was still at Elena's house, talking on the phone. She knew she had made a mistake – she had mistimed the attack and underestimated their strength. Another mistake with Elena. So she was doing what she had to.

"I know I am already in your debt. But you know that neither that one nor this one will go unpaid."

"I know. This is the Elena Gilbert I've heard of?"

"Yes," Katherine replied.

"And you trust her completely?"

"I trust her to do whatever I ask her to do, and to do anything she can to protect me."

"But I hear she is human, and yet so loyal to you?"

"She is human and loyal," Katherine affirmed.

The phone was silent for a minute before he spoke again.

"Then I have something she could do for me. If you would loan her to me for a short time, both debts would be paid."

Not really a surprise. Katherine hesitated before asking "Would you protect her as I do?"

"If you loan her to me, I will make any arrangements you ask of me."

Katherine was relieved. "So help me keep her alive. I'm sure we'll be able to come to an agreement then."

"Some of mine are very close to you. They are at your service. They will be with you shortly. Others will leave now and arrive a little later, if needed."

"Thank you, Nathaniel."

* * *

Living the Life They Chose

"Some of Katherine's vampires have left, Elena." Damon told her. "There's only eight now."

"Does that mean the danger is less?" Elena asked.

"It probably means she doesn't have enough here to do everything she wants."

"Then we need to go. We're turning into sitting ducks."

"Elena," Bonnie said, "if we leave, I'm not sure how much help I can be. I'm not sure I would be able to tell the city-burning vamps form the at-least-leaving-me-alone vamps."

Damon turned on Bonnie sharply. "Here's a clue. If they make any move towards Elena other than a protective one, take them out."

Bonnie glared back. "That much I know. I might want to do something before they get to her."

"Stop it!" Elena yelled at them. They did.

Elena sat in silence with them only briefly. "We've got to leave, and we've got to be seen by them, so they leave the town alone."

"You want us to go slow?" Damon asked. "Perhaps Bonnie has a spell that will burn targets onto our backs – just to be sure they don't miss us."

"Not helping Damon. I've got to do something. It will be dark soon and…" Elena shook her head and hit her forehead with her palm.

"They're setting fires in the daylight. From what Katherine said, they're not human. They must have a witch helping them."

Damon and Elena both looked at Bonnie.

"Not me!" Bonnie exclaimed. "All witches aren't good."

"Some would say no witch is good," Damon said.

"Best friend-in-law? More like worst enemy-in-law," Bonnie muttered.

"Stop it, both of you. That was a short honeymoon. And it wasn't even mine."

That made Bonnie laugh, Damon tried hard not to.

Now Elena was the one who was upset. "We need to get going."

"Where?" Damon asked. "Please tell me you know."

"Nope. Get used to it."

Damon shook her head as Bonnie laughed.

"She told me that the bracelet meant you chose her. And I saw her choose you. You're in Damon."

"Yes I am." Damon confirmed. "I used to live the life I chose. Now I'm living the life she chooses."


	4. Luck, Good and Bad

Lucky Idiot

Elena was watching Damon talk to one of the idiots. As much as she tried to convince him that the direction didn't matter – that they just needed to leave town - he wasn't buying.

She shook her head and turned to Bonnie. "Too long. Can you see anything?"

"Not really, though I don't know what to look for."

"We've got to get moving." Elena said.

"Relax, Elena. He's just being careful – probably a good idea if what you think is happening is true."

"I'm just afraid someone will figure out we've left and try to follow."

"A minute ago you said we want to be followed."

"I just don't want anyone to try to keep us here. If Katherine's at my house, she could come here next."

Bonnie's eyes moved to follow Damon as he returned to them. "Well one way or another, sooner or later, she's going to end up where we are. And she won't like us leaving."

Elena turned to Damon. "Well?"

"He says Katherine thinks they're coming from the Southwest. I suggest we go to the Northeast. And there was a fire in that direction, so it may get us noticed, if that's what you really want."

"Fine." Elena said.

"And they're really upset that we're leaving the house. They're not going to give us much room as we move."

"But they'll let us go and move with us, right?"

"They know you're not their prisoner. One will stay here. But the others will go with us, yes."

"Seven with us then," Elena calculated.

"Six," Damon corrected. "Another was called away."

Elena turned to Bonnie. "They'll be close Bonnie. Will that bother you?"

"Yes. But not as close as Damon."

"What?" Damon asked.

Bonnie spoke to Elena. "He's carrying both of us, right?"

"No," Damon said. "Find your own ride."

"Look, I know you're all big and bad and 'whoever gets to Elena has to go through me and no one is going through me'. I get it. But if something does get through you, I'm going to be right next to her. I have promises to keep. You'll have to take us both, or she rides with whoever takes me."

Damon looked at Elena for support.

"Just do it. We need to get out of here. I know it will slow you up, but it worked OK the last time."

Elena moved to where Damon could pick her up.

"Last time?" he asked.

"In the woods. Now kneel down and let her climb onto your back."

"Who was the lucky guy?" he asked as she did.

"Just some idiot." Then Elena realized just where she was – and what was lacking from the whole telling Damon her decision thing. "About time you took me into your arms. You're cue was when I first told you I would keep the bracelet." Then she kissed him.

"Seriously?" came a sharp reprimand from Damon's back.

"World's ending Bonnie. Grab a guy and kiss him. Don't let the moment slip by." She did it again.

"One more time and I'll chant a spell and zap him. I thought you were in a hurry."

Elena sighed. "Yeah. Northeast past the fire please, Damon"

* * *

Unanswered Questions

Stefan was standing near Jenna and Jeremy, waiting for Marcus, wondering how they would fare when the darkness came. He was startled when Marcus appeared next to him suddenly.

"We need to get them further in - farther from town," he said.

"Farther? Why. I thought they were Southwest of town."

"They were, or that's what we were told. But they, or at least some of them, have circled around and are getting close to us."

Jenna and Jeremy had seen that Marcus was back and talking to Stefan, so they went to them.

"How many?" Stefan asked.

"More than four," Marcus said. "Or do only two of us count?"

"Just two."

"At least they're staying in the woods," Marcus said. "The sun is on our side for now."

"We have to move again," Stefan told Jenna.

"What is going on? They didn't start a fire. Surely they've been caught by now." Jenna was frustrated from being pulled from her home, her questions ignored for so long, and being worried about Elena. And, though she didn't understand it, she knew what was coming. Being carried by Stefan, feeling the movement of the air, daring to open her eyes briefly sometimes, and feeling sick.

"They're gone, Jenna," Stefan said as he lifted her. "But they had friends. We need to move again."

Jenna closed her eyes and thought, again, that she was putting too much trust in Stefan. But there were no alternatives she could see.

* * *

The Darts

Alaric, Isobel and two other vampires arrived at the Bennett house.

"I thought security would be better," Alaric said as they reached the doorstep. "Shouldn't there be someone around Elena."

"A lot of someones," Isobel replied, "which means she's probably not here."

"Nobody's outside guarding or whatever?"

"One," Isobel said. "I know him. I'm sure that's why we reached the doorstep unchallenged."

Alaric opened the door and started to enter. He turned around when Isobel didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming in? You've been inside before, so I know you were invited."

"No. I promised her I would not return without her inviting me again. And I've broken enough promises today. I'll talk to the vampire they left behind."

Alaric nodded and entered. No one was inside, but nothing seemed amiss. They hadn't been attacked or forced to leave suddenly. Wherever they were going, it seemed to be willingly. He returned to the front door and found Isobel waiting for him again.

"No signs of trouble or fighting in there," Alaric said.

"I was told they were planning to leave town to try to draw whoever is setting fires after them. And I know whose idiotic idea that was. Typical Elena."

"Does he know where they went?" Alaric asked.

"He said Northeast."

"Then we aren't following because…?"

"Katherine's on her way here – to join us. Then I'm sure you'll get all the following you can handle."

Alaric nodded and prepared himself to wait when he was startled by Isobel.

"Rick!" she said pointing. "That vampire's not one of Katherine's."

Alaric quickly raised his weapon and fired a dart. The vampire collapsed and was immediately surrounded by Isobel and the two with her. Isobel held a stake ready.

"No!" she heard from behind. "He's with us!"

Katherine was instantly by her and over the fallen vampire, along with several others Isobel didn't know. "Is that the dart at work?"

"Yes"

"Can it be safely removed?"

Isobel reached down and pulled the dart out. "He'll be fine in about ten minutes."

"Let's go talk to your marksman. We need to let him know who's who."

"And me," Isobel said as she followed Katherine to Alaric. "He looked like a threat to me."

"Mr. Salzman, we meet again," Katherine greeted Alaric. "And that was the darts in action? Quite impressive."

"Do I need to apologize?" Alaric asked.

"No. Hopefully he'll tell Nathaniel what happened. How he was taken down so easily, but left to recover. It's best if Nathaniel and his have reasons to be careful should they find themselves here."

"Nathaniel," Isobel repeated. "I don't recognize anyone with you."

"No. Mine are chasing fires, watching certain houses, or with Elena – going Northeast, I'm told. We'll follow as soon as he recovers."

Katherine moved away from the others to answer her ringing phone.

Appearing calm until then, she was agitated when she returned. "Isobel, take two of Nathaniel's and find Elena now. They cannot leave town in that direction. Some of the enemy have apparently circled around to that side."

Isobel nodded and pulled two strangers with her as she left.

"What will we do?" Alaric asked.

"Wait for him to recover," Katherine replied, "gather more information. See what Isobel finds. Are your darts ready to go?"

"They are."

"Good. You will hit whatever I ask you to won't you?"

* * *

Fires, Vamps and Chants

"Stop, Damon," Elena said. "Let me down."

Damon let Bonnie drop off as he placed Elena carefully down.

"Is this where the fire was?" Elena asked.

"Looks like it." Damon said.

Elena looked at the six other vampires that surrounded her. They did not act alarmed.

"Has anyone even noticed us? Are we being followed or anything?"

"Not that I can tell," Damon answered. "Do you want me to check the building closer, see if I find anything?"

"Please – just for a second. I can't believe we haven't seen anything."

"And I don't see anymore smoke – here or anywhere else," Damon said. "Maybe it's under control after all."

Elena nodded as he moved to the other side of the building.

A phone rang – Katherine's. Elena shook her head as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Wherever you are, stop now! What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Getting yelled at?"

"Oh, then your brain is working. Surely you can get it to bring you back here now."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them burn the town down because of me. I had to leave – get them to follow me."

"Elena, are you in our outside of town?"

"In," Elena confessed.

"Stay in. They are outside of town in the direction you're going."

"What? We were told…."

"I know, Elena. Stay in. Come back to Bonnie's. They're closer to you than me now."

The vampires surrounding Elena closed in and became agitated as three large vans came to a stop near them. She didn't know how many the vans could hold, but she could see the two in the front of each van.

"Yeah," She said to Katherine. "So I see."

"Vampires," Bonnie said and began to chant.


	5. Forward the Light Brigade

Must Not Know About Her

"Elena, what's going on?"

Elena wasn't talking enough for Katherine, but she didn't want to interfere with Bonnie's spell. She lowered her voice, turned away from Bonnie and finally spoke into the phone.

"Bonnie has cast a protection spell. The vans are just parked. We can see the drivers looking at us, but nothing else."

"Is Isobel with you?" Katherine asked.

"Isobel? No." Elena looked in all directions and corrected herself.

"Wait, she is here. She's just outside the protected area. She won't be able to come close until Bonnie stops the spell."

"Well, at least Damon is with you," Katherine said.

Elena looked around again. He was there, outside the spell, moving towards Isobel.

"No, he's outside too. But he's going towards Isobel."

"You are inside a witches spell with your protection outside? Elena!"

"No!" Elena quickly retorted, "the idi…I mean the ones you sent with me are inside with me."

Before she could respond, Elena tried to change the subject.

"I don't think they're going to attack," Elena said. "I think they're just watching us."

"Maybe," Katherine said. "Maybe the fires were to draw you out into the open. Now they just wait for sundown when they are at full strength to attack you."

"Then I need to lead them out of town."

"No Elena, you need to return to the Bennett house."

"But they'll…"

Katherine cut her off. "Elena, have the vans or the vampires in them moved yet?"

"No."

"Drop the spell. She can pick it back up if needed, can't she?"

"I guess," Elena replied.

"Drop the spell. Let me talk to Isobel."

Elena sighed and turned back to Bonnie. She was concentrating. Elena touched her arm to get her attention before speaking.

"Bonnie. Drop the spell for now, unless they attack or something. But we think they won't do that until sunset."

"Sunset?" Bonnie asked. "You mean it wasn't my spell making them keep their distance?"

"I'm not sure, but Katherine thinks not. We need to let Damon and Isobel in anyway."

Bonnie nodded and let the spell go. She started stretching as if she had been cramped up for awhile.

Damon was next to Elena immediately. Isobel and the vampires with her circled from behind Elena to her side. She didn't try to pass through Katherine's protection to Elena until she had spoken to the two with her.

"They won't let you through to her. Wait for me here?"

The vampires nodded and Isobel joined Elena who was just releasing a hug with Damon.

"Thank you, Elena. You're making it hard for me to get to you."

"Katherine wants to talk to you." Elena said, giving her the phone. Then she turned to Damon.

"See anything?"

"Not really," Damon replied. "There was a fire there, but it didn't last long. I don't know if whoever started it left and it was put out, or if they put it out before they left. Some damage, but no bodies I could find."

Elena nodded and watched Isobel go to the vampires that had arrived with her.

"Are they with you?" Isobel asked, pointing towards the vans.

The vampires just shook there heads.

"Not his," Isobel said into the phone. "But Elena's right. They haven't moved. They probably were just finding her and, now that they have, are waiting until sundown."

Isobel was next to Elena now and handed her the phone. "It's for you."

Elena scowled at her as she took it. "Yes?"

"Elena, how many are with you now?" Katherine asked.

Elena glanced around as she answered. "Damon, Bonnie, Isobel, two that came with her, and six more."

"Then I've lost contact with a couple of mine. I need to check on them. Elena, come back to the Bennett house now."

"But…"

"Elena, come back to the Bennett house now. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Elena said.

"Good. See you soon," Katherine said as she disconnected.

Isobel turned around and said, "Let's go."

She had to turn back to Elena who had not moved. She looked like she was thinking.

"This is the part where you quickly obey." Isobel said.

Bonnie laughed and said "Then you don't know about her."

Elena spoke to Isobel. "I can't leave them in town. How many vampires are in those vans?"

"I would guess 15 each." Damon said.

"No. We're getting them out of town before sunset." Elena said.

* * *

The Back, Please

"I need to check some things," Katherine told Alaric. "I'd like you and your darts to come with me. Are you willing?"

Alaric nodded. "We'll go at a leisurely stroll, right? That's what I can manage."

Katherine motioned to a vampire who joined them. "He will carry you. You can be cradled like a baby or a bride, or you can ride piggy-back."

"I'll just go on the back," Alaric said, moving behind the vampire.

"As you wish. Are you ready?"

Alaric grasped his darts firmly and nodded.

He quickly learned that his eyes were best kept closed as he tried to hold on to one of a number of vampires who were following Katherine.

* * *

Pushing Buttons

"We'll go slow at first to make sure they follow us," Elena said. "Once we're sure, lets go fairly fast. And we'll stay on the roads until we're out of town for a ways, then go off road and as fast as possible."

"Elena," Isobel argued, "You will be putting the enemy between us and Katherine. She won't be able to get to us to help."

"She'll be able to find us. And I think she has her hands full anyway – she thinks she's lost some of her vampires. Plus we have Bonnie."

Bonnie and Damon just watched their argument. They wondered why Isobel even kept it up. Elena would win eventually.

"Can we go East?" Elena asked Damon.

"Better than Northeast if they're waiting for us in that direction." Damon said.

"We don't know where they are or how many they are." Isobel said.

"And we don't know who they are," Elena said. "But we know where the people of Mystic Falls are, and we are going to be somewhere else."

Then Elena turned to Bonnie.

"We'll need to be able to go as fast as possible Bonnie. I know you want to ride with me, but we'll be much faster if you go with Isobel. She'll be able to keep up with Damon and I promise she will stay right beside me whenever we're moving."

Bonnie grimaced. "You're pushing every button I have today, Elena. You know about her and me."

Elena nodded. "Yes. But it's the best way for us to be fast and for you to stay with me. OK?"

"Yes." Bonnie said, looking at Isobel who was not happy, but had given up the argument.

"Then let's get going." Elena. She was again in Damon's arms as the group began moving - slowly.

* * *

Please, Not Again

Jeremy left Jenna and walked the few steps to Stefan who was standing still, looking in the direction that Marcus had gone.

"Can we call Elena? Jenna is worried sick and won't calm down until we can talk to her."

Stefan understood. "I just don't know where the enemy is right now."

"We really need this Stefan. I don't know if she'll stay with us if we don't."

"Fine, but make it short. Do you want me to call her?"

"No." Jeremy replied. "I'll call – she always takes my call. And I'll keep it short."

Jeremy sat next to Jenna as he made the call. "He said yes, but we need to make it short."

Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. "Just so I can talk to her."

Jeremy nodded as the phone rang.

"Jeremy?" Elena answered. "Are you OK?"

"Yes. You?"

"Fine." Elena said. "Where are you?"

"Say hi to Jenna first." Jeremy said as he passed the phone

"Elena," Jenna said.

"I'm here," Elena replied tentatively. She didn't know what to expect.

"We have some things to discuss."

Elena waited a second to let her finish. She said no more.

"Now is not the best time."

"I know. Just get yourself back to me in one piece," Jenna said as she gave the phone back to Jeremy.

"Elena?"

"She's upset. Is she remembering?"

"Oh yeah. Please don't mess with her memory again. And we're in the woods, supposedly Northeast of town."

"Who's with you?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and Marcus."

"Marcus? Is that one of Katherine's?"

"Yes," Jeremy replied.

"Tell Stefan we're leaving town going East. I don't know if he can meet us, but we have more help with us."

"Katherine wanted us separated. And there are supposedly some of the bad guys nearby."

"Just tell him. And if something happens, don't let anything get to Jenna"

"I've already had that lecture," Jeremy said.

"From who?"

"Katherine. She made sure I know Jenna comes first."

Elena was surprised Katherine would do that. "Tell Stefan where we're going and let him decide what to do, OK?"

"Yeah. Got to go. Stefan said to keep it short. Be safe Elena," Jeremy said as he disconnected.

* * *

Forward the Light Brigade

The vans followed them as hoped - all of the way through town and further. Damon told Elena that, according to her plan, they would leave the road in a couple of minutes.

"Isobel." Elena called to the vampire walking next to her and Damon.

When Isobel was looking at her, she said, "When we leave the road, we need to have one of Katherine's guys stay behind to keep an eye on them so that we know what they do."

"Of course, Elena," Isobel said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't we reduce our numbers just before the battle begins. Leave the stronghold, cut off reinforcements, lie to the general. Where do you get these strategic gems?"

"Please, just ask one of them to."

Isobel glared at her and then moved and spoke to one of the vampires.

"She's not wrong," Damon said.

"I know," Elena said. "But I have to protect Mystic Falls. I'll protect the town and you protect me. OK?"

"If we lose you, Elena, the town will burn anyway. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Katherine's exact words escape me, but they were something like 'it will be burned to the ground and there will not be a human or witch alive within a hundred miles'."

"So you know the score," Damon said.

"I know you have got to keep me alive," Elena said as Isobel joined them again.

"Is it done?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Isobel replied. "Forward the Light Brigade" she quoted as the group made a sharp turn, off the roads, into the fields and increased to full vampire speed.


	6. The Hordes and the Hill

The Hordes

Alaric watched Katherine as she talked on the phone. If he understood correctly, they had gone south to almost the edge of town. She had made a couple of other brief stops, but not long enough for him to get down and walk around.

But now it had been five minutes. He had stretched and walked around a bit. He was ready to do something besides stand there.

Several other vampires had joined their group as he waited. As he feared, he had no idea who they were loyal to, no idea who any of them were, except Katherine.

Katherine approached him and spoke. "No sign of any of them in town anymore. Or to the South or West. It appears that Elena leaving the Bennett house put an end to the fires. And we were either wrong about them being Southwest of town, or they have moved."

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Alaric asked.

"No. No sign of them," Katherine said, shaking her head.

"But Elena and Isobel are back at Bonnie's house now?"

"No. They never returned. Not a complete surprise. It seems Elena has managed to achieve her goal of being followed by hordes of vampires."

"The sun will be gone soon," Alaric said. "We need to find them. We should be moving."

"Oh, we'll move. First we need a bit of guidance." Katherine said, pressing buttons on her cell phone again.

* * *

Our Isobel

The entire group had been moving at top speed until Isobel slowed it down to answer her cell phone.

"Here." Isobel said into the phone, slowing to a walk. Damon and the others matched her speed.

Elena guessed that they had been busted.

"Your job was to get her back to the Bennett house," Katherine said. Isobel thought Katherine was calmer than she should have been.

"It was. But you have always said that, no matter what happens, we are to stay with her and keep her safe. This is the 'no matter what' part. You know her. This can't be too much of a surprise."

"I know her and it's not."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Isobel asked.

"Oh, I'll talk to her. But it will be face to face when she cannot just send me away with words. Are you out of town now?"

"Yes. Going East, maybe a little North."

"Then they're behind you and to your left. Find a place you where you think you can keep her safe. Leave your phone on, we're on our way. Both Nathaniel and I have more coming, our numbers will be overwhelming if they can be held off long enough."

"Got it. We'll look for someplace to stop."

Katherine turned to Alaric.

"Are you ready Mr. Salzman?"

Alaric nodded as he climbed onto the back of the vampire.

"Let's go find our Isobel…" Katherine said as she looked that the device tracking Isobel's phone and left in a blur.

* * *

The Point

Isobel slowed to a walk and spoke to Damon.

"Katherine wants us to find a place we can hold and keep Elena safe."

"No," Elena interrupted. "We need to keep moving. We can outrun them."

"The sun is setting, Elena," Damon said. "Maybe we could outrun some or even most of them – without you. But not with you. "

"And you are the point of all this," Isobel said. "We can't run forever. It's time to turn and fight."

Isobel put Bonnie down and left to speak to the vampires near them. Three of the idiots increased speed, moving ahead of the rest and disappeared, though it seemed they separated, heading in different directions.

"They will find a place for us that we can hold." Isobel told Damon who was still carrying Elena.

Bonnie was walking between Isobel and Damon.

"You're going to have to put her down and let her walk eventually," Bonnie told Damon.

"Eventually. But not now."

* * *

All Roads Lead to Her

Jeremy watched as Marcus and Stefan whispered to each other. Marcus had just been on the phone. He looked like he was ready to move, but Stefan convinced him to wait. He and Jenna stood as Stefan approached.

"Elena has left town going East," Stefan told them. "But she is being followed by a bunch of vampires – the ones that want to take her out."

"Take her out?" Jenna asked.

Stefan nodded. He didn't like it, but he had decided that he, at least, would tell her no more lies. "Yes."

"Why would they want that," Jenna asked. She was getting agitated.

"She's important, Jenna," Jeremy replied. "But she's protected, right Stefan?"

"Yes," Stefan said. "And Katherine is going to join her now with even more help. But the others are between them."

Jenna closed her eyes and tried to calm herself with breathing.

Marcus came to them and spoke to Stefan. "I can't wait anymore. I'm going to find her now."

"Find who?" Jenna asked.

"Elena Gilbert. Katherine is going to her, and I need to be with them."

"He thinks we should go farther into the woods, some of the enemy is between us and her," Stefan said.

"No," Jenna said. "Take us to Elena."

Stefan looked at Jeremy. He nodded.

Marcus did not look happy as he let Jeremy climb onto his back. He turned to and spoke to Jenna who was now being held by Stefan. "You should leave while you can. Everyone is going to Elena Gilbert, but most are not intending to protect her."

* * *

Not in Front of My Mother

It was getting dark quickly. Elena tried to make out some of the features of the position they had chosen, but she couldn't see around herself very well. Her eyes were trying to adjust, but it was not enough yet. They were on a hill, and it was steep. After letting her start up the hill, Damon must have decided she was too slow. He had scooped her up and brought her the rest of the way.

She couldn't see what they were doing in the darkness, but Damon, Isobel and the other vampires were making preparations. They were trying to make it hard for those who wanted to get to Elena. She sat in her assigned spot with Bonnie next to her.

"I feel so helpless," Elena said to Bonnie. "I have no power – I can't do anything to help."

"You lured the vampires out of Mystic Falls," Bonnie said. "That's something."

"They were there because of me."

"Don't be so egotistical, Elena. There were vampires in Mystic Falls long before you were born."

"You know what I mean, Bonnie. It's getting worse. Every time I turn around, there are more. And they are after me, but you and my family get in the way. Eventually, you will get hurt."

"You are doing you best – we are all doing our best. And so far, it has been enough."

"So far," Elena sighed. "But it only takes once."

Isobel approached and spoke to Bonnie. "How far out can your protection spell work?"

"I'm not sure. I can cover the size of my house, maybe more, but less would be easier."

"And do you know for how long?" Isobel asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Never tried it for more than 10 or 15 minutes. And I do get tired."

"Then that spell is our last resort." Isobel said. "We have it set up so that when they are about half of the way up the hill towards us, we can start a fire and there should be a ring of fire around you. There will be plenty of light for as long as we can keep it up, but I don't know how long that will be. And you can hit them with your power before they get too close, right?"

"If I can see them."

"We'll be between the fire and you. But you know what to do if anyone approaches Elena too closely."

"Yeah. I know."

Damon sat next to Elena as Isobel moved back into the darkness.

"Bonnie, can you give us a little privacy? Just for a few minutes?" Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded and moved away from them. She found a tree to lean against as she looked back at them.

"Great way to start off together Damon," Elena said. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"What, you think I want boring? I've tried that before. It was boring."

"Promise me we'll do something together besides fight for our lives."

"Well, you were the one who said we were going to do this forever," Damon reminded her. "You're right so far."

Damon hesitated a minute and asked "Why me?"

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"It was. I wanted a lot of things from you, but I only ever got a fight from you. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Elena sighed and ran her hand over the bracelet. "It wasn't sudden Damon. I decided awhile ago. I should have told you sooner, but then I kept remembering what you were – what you had done. It was hard to get past that."

"So why did you? Why are you past that now?"

"Like you said, I've seen you at your best and your worst. I lived through your worst. I can do it again if I have to. But I've seen you at your best for some time now, and I want your best. Even if the price is seeing your worst once in awhile. And with all of this stuff going on right now, I realized it could end anytime. I decided I didn't want to waste any more time."

They were as cuddled up as they could be where they were.

"Did you hear from the idiot left behind when we turned from the road?" Elena asked.

"Yes. They're following us. We might have half an hour now before they get here."

"Half an hour," Elena repeated. She looked at Bonnie and motioned for her to return.

"What did you do that for?" Damon asked as Bonnie sat on the other side of Elena.

"I don't know about you, but I need someone to keep me in line for the next half hour. It wouldn't do to embarrass myself in front of my mother, best friend and other assorted idiots."


	7. In a Blaze of Glory

Gone

Stefan was having trouble keeping up with Marcus. He was obviously much slower than the other vampire. Suddenly, Marcus pulled up to a full stop.

"They're gone. No one else is near us now," Marcus said.

"What does that mean?" Jenna asked.

"They have their target and they are going to her. I need to be with her. Stefan will have to carry you both." And Marcus was gone in a blur.

"Target?" Jenna repeated. "He means Elena, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Stefan replied. "He means Elena."

"We'll never get to her now."

"Sure we will," Stefan said as he motioned for Jeremy to climb onto his back and picked Jenna up. "I'm just not sure what we'll find."

Stefan pulled his phone out as he started following Marcus.

* * *

How do you Kill a Witch?

Damon came back to where Elena and Bonnie were watching.

"It was timed pretty well," he said. "It caught about six of them on this side, and a few more in the fire. We were able to take care of them with no problem."

"So now they're down to only what - 40 or so?" Elena asked.

"Or so," Damon said. "Stefan called. There were more near him, North of here, but they're gone now. He thinks they're coming this way – and has no idea how many."

"Not good." Elena said.

"Nope," Damon said. "But the number doesn't really matter. 40 or 140, the fire will either keep them away or not. And if it doesn't, we're in trouble."

"We're in trouble," Isobel said approaching the group. "It looks like some gaps are going to appear soon. The fuel we had available wasn't the best. I don't think it's going to hold up."

"Bonnie, can you do something about that?" Elena asked.

"About what?" Bonnie asked.

"About the gaps in the circle," Elena said.

"Like what?" Bonnie asked. "Throw fireballs at them? This isn't 'The Wizard of Oz'."

"Can you do anything with the fire?"

"I can move the air around it – maybe make it spread and maybe increase the heat. I don't think I could target the gaps, though. It would probably move in all directions, including to us. We don't want that. Fire burns humans and witches."

"Like in 'The Wizard of Oz'," Damon said.

"Fire did not burn witches in 'The Wizard of Oz," Bonnie retorted. "They were killed by houses, and water."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"She's right, Damon." Elena said.

"Well they burned somewhere. Salem?"

"Not there either. Witches were hung in Salem," Elena said.

"Quit talking about how witches are killed!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Elena said.

"I just broke the neck," Damon said.

"Damon!" Elena yelled as Bonnie glared.

They were interrupted as Isobel's cell phone rang.

"Katherine." Isobel said into the phone.

"I'm seeing a glow in the distance." Katherine said. " Do you know anything about that?"

"That's us," Isobel said.

"You're in a fire with Elena?" Katherine sounded startled.

"No!" Isobel said quickly. "We're on a hill. There is a ring of fire around us – as a defense."

"Is it working?"

"So far, but I don't know for how long."

"OK. We'll be there shortly. Maybe 20 minutes." Katherine said as she disconnected.

"20 minutes," Isobel said into the phone as Katherine disconnected. "Not going to be soon enough."

"The gaps are getting wider. Some will be able to enter though that one soon," Isobel said as she pointed and moved in that direction.

Damon started to follow her when Elena stood and pulled him back. "Wait just a minute. Help us work this out."

"Not much to work out Elena. They'll be in here soon – all whatever and 40 of them. We'll either last long enough for help to arrive or not."

"No Damon. I'm not losing you that easily. This isn't the Alamo."

"Then what, Elena? They're coming in and we can't stop them."

"Then we let them in and then we go back out." Elena said.

"The gaps will be full of vampires, Elena. How will we get out?"

"Not there," Elena turned around and pointed the opposite direction where the fire was strong. "There."

"Elena," Damon said with exasperation and pointed at the fire "Fire!"

"Damon," Elena said and pointed at Bonnie "Bonnie!."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You did it on Founder's Day. You said a spell which subdued the fire in the building long enough for Stefan to get in and get Damon out."

"Which wasn't long," Bonnie said.

"But long enough given vampire speed," Damon said. "Do you think your idiots will go into a wall of fire through a witch's spell?"

"You did," Elena replied. "And if they want to stay with me, they will, because that's where I'm going. And then Bonnie can do the air moving heat building thingie and…"

"And burn them all." Damon finished.

"Sounds so easy," Bonnie said. "I'm just a spell in a box."

"Bonnie," Elena looked desperate now. "I think it's all we've got. And you've done it before."

"OK. OK. I'll give it a shot."

Damon was smirking at Elena now. "Someone has got to tell Isobel your next plan for her. Can I?"

"Yes," Elena said, sighing. "As long as you keep her away from me until she settles down."

"Thank you," Elena said to Bonnie as Damon walked away. "I just hope enough are in when we leave to give us a chance out there."

"We need to draw as many in as possible," Bonnie said. "But we need them to leave us alone until we're ready to leave. We need another fire inside here before the gaps open too much."

* * *

Rumors

Stefan stopped. He was being careful. They could see the fire clearly now, as well as a mass of vampires gathering at one side as if waiting to be allowed inside.

"Found her, I think." He said.

"You think Elena's in there?" Jenna asked, pointing at the fire.

"The vampires seem to think so." Jeremy said.

"She's there," Marcus said, approaching them and shaking his head. "But we can't get in to help her that way," He added, motioning to where the vampires were.

"But we can help her if she comes out the other side." Stefan said.

"Now she walks through fire?" Marcus asked. "There are rumors about her. That isn't one of them."

"She might if she has a witch." Stefan said, remembering that Bonnie had cleared the way through fire for him before. "Either way, let's make sure the path is clear on the opposite side from the where the others are trying to get in."

Marcus followed him, shaking his head.

* * *

Blaze of Glory

"Well," Isobel told Elena, giving her daughter what she thought might be a final hug. "At least we're going out in a blaze of glory. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Isobel left to gather the other vampires, who were busy fighting those that had managed to get in.

Damon was ready to ignite the fuel when the other vampires arrived into the last safe area. One of the idiots that had helped prepare the area for the second fire would also help with the ignition. Damon hoped they had calculated right, that they had enough room in the area for the vampires to all gather safely while Bonnie cast the spell.

He didn't have long to think about it. He saw the blur and heard Isobel say "Now!"

The fire was immediately lit. Only three of the enemy made it into the circle – better than he had expected. They were able to take them out quickly.

Most of the vampires in the area were nervous as they looked around them, and it was getting hotter.

"I'm ready - just tell me when," Bonnie said as she began a soft chant.

Elena looked at Damon and Isobel. She was hoping they could tell when enough of the vampires were inside to give them a chance outside.

"They're coming through fast now." Damon said. "Two pretty wide gaps."

"And a third," Isobel said.

"Do we need to do it now just to make sure there is enough fire inside the circle?" Elena asked.

Neither vampire responded. So she just held her breath for a few more seconds until Isobel said "Now?"

"Now." Damon confirmed.

"Now Bonnie," Elena said as she was scooped up into Damon's arms.

As the chant progressed and got louder, the gap appeared. Damon was through first, followed by the idiots who immediately passed him and began to form their circle around Elena. Finally Isobel picked up the still-chanting Bonnie and carried her through the fire.

"You can close it now," Isobel said.

Bonnie stopped and allowed the fire to return. Then she started another chant, stopping only when she thought she heard shrieking noises from the other side and knew she was being carried away by Isobel.

* * *

Reunions

Katherine gasped as she saw the brightness of the fire increase. She increased her speed even more in her alarm. The vampires with her did the same.

They were immediately caught up in fighting. There were some of the other vampires attacking Marcus and Stefan. And she saw that some of those she had sent with Elena were fighting as well. She knew that wherever Elena was, those vampires would be with her. For the first time all day, she began to feel some hope.

Elena was with Jeremy and Jenna now, Damon and Bonnie still at her side, Damon calmly holding her hand. She was confused by the commotion around her. She had no idea who was who out there.

Stefan had found them quickly as they exited the fire and directed them to where Jenna and Jeremy waited. Damon told her that it seemed to be going well, that almost all of the enemy had been trapped in the fire. Those that weren't or that somehow made it out were being handled by Katherine and those with her.

She believed him. She had to think that he would be in there fighting – if he thought he was needed. And there were still some idiots with her.

Elena was worried when Katherine approached. First she had to face Jenna, who hadn't really said anything yet, now Katherine. But Katherine passed her without a glance and nodded to Damon to follow her. He dropped Elena's hand and did.

They had walked fairly far away from Elena's group and the last of the fighting before Katherine stopped and spoke to him.

"I guess she's decided."

"She has," Damon said.

Katherine only nodded.

"What are you going to do now?" Damon asked.

"What I did before. Wait. This time it should only be what – 70 or 75 years? Half of what I waited for last time."

Damon laughed and shook his head. "There's always Stefan."

"Yes. And I can be compelling. But in 75 years, I can have my pick. And I'm sure I'll have to wait for all of it. With friends like you, it appears Elena can survive anything."

* * *

Living the Life that She Chose

Elena found herself alone with Katherine. Katherine had made her wait – dreading. She wondered if it was some kind of punishment.

Elena looked into the mirror image she knew so well, yet still found so uncomfortable.

"Eventually I'll get used to you doing what you want, Elena." Katherine said.

"It's more doing what I think is right." Elena said.

"And eventually I'll learn that, no matter what you do, it works out. I'm starting to trust your instincts."

"Thank you."

"I only wish I had figured it out before I sold your soul."

Elena was startled. "What?"

"Well, not your soul. Just a bit of your time. I have promised you would help Nathaniel with something in exchange for him helping me keep you alive."

"Oh." Elena calmed down some. It helped to know that Katherine trusted him. "With what?"

"Don't know yet. But right now I need to call him and tell him to call back whatever vampire army he has sent to Mystic Falls."

"What?" Elena cried. "I just went through that to keep vampires out of Mystic Falls and more are coming?"

"His and mine. But we'll stop them," Katherine said, trying to soothe Elena. "We'll stop them before they get to town. I'll call now," she added, pulling out her phone and motioning for her to return to Damon.

Elena hugged Damon before standing next to him and looking at Stefan and Jenna. They were both staring at her.

"This is going to be hard." Elena said squeezing Damon's hand.

"What? Ripping his heart out or taking whatever Jenna has in store?"

"Both," she replied. "And neither of them deserves it. Could I have done any worse?"

"Want some company while you do it?" Damon asked.

"No. Just comfort after. What kind of life is this?"

"You're just living the life you chose." Damon said.

"You have got to help me choose better, Damon." Elena said as she kissed him and turned to face the music.

"Choose better? But you chose me. Better than me? Not even possible." Damon said as she walked away.

- The End (except for the epilogue...)-

_One of my great disappointments during these last few weeks was realizing that I got something from the show, something that should be obvious, completely wrong. For some reason, it never hit me that Katherine would compel the brother she really wanted. With reruns and previews, now I see – too late. It makes this series of stories a little too AU for my tastes, I don't usually play that game (backbone of fanfic though it may be…)_

_Another reason to let it go now. Don't know if I will, but it will be a miracle if something else comes along for me to share. You can pray for that miracle if you want – I won't. I will be trying to catch up with the life I've been neglecting before the 9__th- when__ the __real__ fun starts…_

_So, until I see you again, either here or (much, much more likely) there:_

Of all the money e'er I had,  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm I've ever done,  
Alas! it was to none but me _(give or take Elena and Damon and Jenna and…)_  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To mem'ry now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you al

_(And to those who, for some odd reason, want me to still play this game…)_  
Oh, all the comrades e'er I had,  
They're sorry for my going away,  
And all the sweethearts e'er I had,  
They'd wish me one more day to stay,  
But since it falls unto my lot,  
That I should rise and you should not,  
I gently rise and softly call,  
Good night and joy be with you all.

If I had money enough to spend,  
And leisure time to sit awhile,  
There is a fair maid in this town,  
That sorely has my heart beguiled. _(Alas, she is quite fictional)_  
Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips,  
I own she has my heart in thrall,  
Then fill to me the parting glass,  
Good night and joy be with you all.

_John Reed (not the song though, that's old and Irish...)_


	8. Epilogue Loser's Waltz

Epilogue - Loser's Waltz

Stefan found himself alone in the woods again. He had been there fairly often since Elena had given him her final decision. He was sitting, his back against a tree, being a little dramatic. He was deciding what to do – stay or leave.

He heard her coming. He knew it was Katherine. Elena wouldn't be looking for him and couldn't have found him if she was. And she would certainly not be wandering in the woods alone.

He let her approach him and stand next to him before he spoke.

"What do you want, Katherine?"

"A moment is all, Stefan," Katherine replied.

"Why? Gloating?"

"I've suffered a loss as well, Stefan."

"You don't look all that upset about it."

"It was just a battle, Stefan. Not the war."

"You haven't seen the way Elena acts around me," Stefan said. "What little she is around me. She's different."

"Have you seen yourself around her, Stefan? Around everyone?"

"What are you saying? That she chose him because of me?"

"What do you think Stefan? You were all she wanted. Do you think Damon could have changed that?"

"I think he did. Or you did. Or circumstances did. Something changed."

"Anything but you? She did change. Maybe it was because Damon changed. Maybe it was because I came. But you changed too. And it wasn't for the better. You didn't keep up with her Stefan."

"Keep up with her? She left me"

"It doesn't always matter who moves Stefan. Sometimes, it matters who doesn't move. Elena did what she had to do. She always does what she has to do. And she would have done it alone, if not for Damon. That wasn't me, or her, or Damon. That was you."

Stefan shook his head. "What does it matter? It's all in the past. Its over."

"It is if you think like that, Stefan. It is if you give up."

"She made her choice."

"Didn't you think that before – that she had chosen you? Things changed. You got behind. You can catch up."

"You're not suggesting I impose myself on her? I know her well enough to know how well that would go over."

"Is that what you think, Stefan? Impose yourself on her? Is that what Damon did?"

"You want me act like Damon?"

Katherine laughed. "You can be dense. Part of the new Stefan, I suppose. Makes me wonder what I saw in you. Trying to copy him would be pathetic and unattractive."

"Then what?" Stefan asked.

"Go back to being you. You at your best - not a pathetic puppy who follows her everywhere, who agrees with her every word. Be you, the you I wanted so badly. The you she wanted. The you we both had."

"Even if I could go back, what if she didn't want me? What then?"

"Do you think Damon ever worried about that? If you go back to what you were, if you keep up with the changes, she'll at least have a choice again. She absolutely does not have one now."

"Why are you telling me this, Katherine? What do you want?"

"I want you at your best. I've always wanted you at your best."

"What, you care about me now?"

"I've always cared about you, Stefan. And you have always cared about me."

"Don't be so sure."

"Words Stefan. Just words. Your actions speak louder. You only sought out Elena because of me, because she looked like me. Because you loved me. You, me, Elena, Damon, we can all have a choice. But not now, not until you're back to yourself - your best self. Until then, you have nothing and all I have is Elena's pledge which comes with a reminder of who I've lost – twice."

Katherine turned to leave. "Please pull it together. We both need it."

-The End (again…._sigh_)


End file.
